angels never arrived
by codependency
Summary: but I can hear the choir, so someone come and carry me home tonight. — Lucy and her life in 100 drabbles.
1. beauty

angels never arrived_  
_

_beauty—_99 words

* * *

The waves gently lap up onto the beach, and Lucy looks out to sea. She watches the light dance over the ocean, emphasizing the different shades of colour, creating patches of light that are too bright to look at without straining her eyes.

As she runs into the sea, she realises that it's the best kind of beauty. The beauty that strikes her, the beauty that shows her that the world isn't all made up of flames, violence and cowardice.

When she's on the beach, the world is a happier place. When she's on the beach, everything is beautiful.


	2. love

angels never arrived_  
_

_love—_100 words

* * *

Lucy never used to know what love was all about. She knew that it existed in fairytales, but she never really believed, or at least not that it would come true for her. Molly and Teddy got their happy ending, Rose and Scorpius reached the ending line together, but Lucy never found anyone.

Then she realises what's been in front of her nose all the time. Someone she should never love, yet can't help loving him in every way there is to love someone.

The thing is, when she's in Louis' arms, she believes in true love. Everything is perfect.


	3. dream

angels never arrived_  
_

_dream—_100 words

* * *

They think that she's the slut in Slytherin, but Lucy's so much more than that. She's not all that she seems from the outside, with her short skirts, her sarcastic words, her arrogant manner.

What they don't know is that Lucy is a dreamer. She loves lying beneath the stars, thinking of all the different worlds there are, dreaming up what could be true. She stays awake all night, staring at the water run past the Slytherin dorm windows, watching the stars, dreaming a different reality.

(She stays awake because if she doesn't, the nightmares will come. They always do.)


	4. haunted

angels never arrived_  
_

_haunted—_100 words

* * *

"Leave." she whispers, staring him straight in the eyes. "Don't you come back,"

His lips part slightly, as if he wants to tell her something, but she stares at him with such hatred that he turns away and leaves, lingering by the door for only one moment before closing it gently behind him.

The next day the headlines are in the newspapers. He's dead.

She feels haunted. Every time she turns around, he's standing there, begging her for forgiveness. He asks her for absolution, but both of them know that she's the one who needs it most.

(It never comes.)


	5. memory

angels never arrived_  
_

_memory—99_ words

* * *

As Lucy threads her fingers through her golden hair, she remembers the days when Lucy was closest to Molly. She remembers Molly sitting Lucy down at her feet, and brushing through her hair, telling her the stories she'd just written in her head. They weren't just sisters—they were best friends.

The memories are bittersweet, because Lucy knows that Molly hates her now, hell, _everyone _hates her now. She wishes she could take it all back, that things could return to the way they used to be, but they can't.

She has to content herself with just the memories.


	6. fragile

angels never arrived_  
_

_fragile—_100 words

* * *

Lucy always pretends that she's stronger. She pretends that she can take it all, like the rest of the Slytherins. The fact is, she's fragile. She's more fragile than anyone, and yet she covers it up with bravado and the Slytherin crest she wears. She seems untouchable, unbreakable. She knows it's not true.

She's scared that she'll never become anything. She has drive, she has ambition, but she has _doubts. _Most of all, she's scared that no one loves her.

She's fragile, much more fragile than they ever thought. Behind the façade, she's breaking. She knows that, soon, she'll break.


	7. celebration

angels never arrived_  
_

_celebration—99_ words

* * *

Another glass of vodka is downed in one, and Lucy carries on celebrating somebody's twentieth birthday. She's not quite sure whose party she's at, and she doesn't really care. It's just another excuse to get drunk, to forget everything and everyone, and Lucy doesn't have a problem with that at all.

She doesn't _want _to remember, because when she remembers she thinks of everything she did wrong, and all the things that she could've done better.

Lucy's whole life has been like this, evaluating everything she does and thinking just how she could do everything better.

(She never can.)


	8. secret

angels never arrived_  
_

_secret_—100 words

* * *

Secrets are enclosed right in the centre of Lucy's heart, and she won't let anyone get to them. There are some things that she can't share with anyone, things so dark and private that if anyone ever knew she'd be ruined. She keeps them locked away, deep inside where nobody could ever find them.

There are secrets that she shares with one person, one person that she must share them with, or else she thinks she'll die.

She must tell Louis Weasley that she loves him. Maybe she'll go to Hell, but at least he'll be down there with her.


	9. promise

angels never arrived

_promise_— 100 words

* * *

Lucy wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of him climbing out of bed, shivering as the night air hits his skin, pulling on jeans and making his way to the door.

"What are you doing?" she asks, "It's not even morning yet,"

"It's a surprise. Promise not to tell anyone that I've gone?"

"I promise," she says.

She rolls over and goes back to sleep, smiling as she wonders what he's doing—he's probably going to buy something for her.

But he doesn't come back that morning.

And Lucy doesn't tell anyone that she saw him leave.


	10. innocence

angels never arrived

_innocence_— 100 words

* * *

She doesn't know how it started.

She turned from a girl who was so innocent into one who sleeps around, who doesn't even care about anyone's feelings but her own. She doesn't know how she's the one that flits from club to club, not caring about anything.

Maybe it's because of Louis. Because of how much she lov—no. She doesn't love him.

And so she sleeps around and pretends that nothing matters, just to cover up the fact that she curses Louis every day for taking away her belief that the world was wonderful, for taking away her innocence.


	11. moonlight

angels never arrived

_moonlight_— 100 words

* * *

When people ask Lucy why the night is her favourite time of day, she always says that it's because nobody else was around, no one to get in her way or to fuck things up. And it's partly true.

But the real reason she loves the night is the moonlight. The way it falls so elegantly across the Hogwarts grounds, lighting up the sky and creating beauty.

Most of all, she loves the way Louis looks in the moonlight. The way he kisses her in the moonlight. Most of all, she loves the memories they have in the moonlight. Together.


End file.
